1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic clothes washing machine and more specifically, to a water inletting method and means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known automatic washers of the vertical axis agitator type generally include perforate baskets rotationally mounted within a washtub and a water inlet that directs a spray of water into the washtub for filling and toward a clothes load being spun or centrifuged during a rinse operation.
Slotted perforate baskets are also known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,688, an upper portion of main perforate basket is angled inwardly and includes a series of slots toward which water from a fill nozzle is directed. The slots break up the incoming stream of water into a spray during fill and spray rinse operations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,234, a water inlet is arranged intermediate the top and bottom of an outer tub to spray water between the inner and outer tubs and tangentially against the inner tub. Suds are broken down between the tubs and the inner tub is assisted in its rotation by the impact of the spray.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,685, a rotatable cage includes a plurality of vertical slots in the lower sidewall. The metal struck to form these slots is bent slightly outwardly to form a series of curved lips at the forward edge of the slots with respect to the direction of rotation to cause water to flow outward through the cage wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,202 discloses a sidewall and bottom of a clothes bowl provided with a plurality of fins formed by lancing the sidewall and deforming the metal inwardly. The fins, which are of various shapes, agitate the water and clothes load during wash and rinse operations and also agitate the clothes during drying. No spray rinse operation is disclosed.
An automatic washer-dryer having inner and outer wash tubs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,429, in which the lower sidewall of the outer tub includes a plurality of turbine buckets for capturing water directed thereagainst by a nozzle to cause the tub to spin. The turbine buckets do not distribute water within the tub.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,344, a water inlet is shown for directing water against a curved upper flange portion of a basket wall having a series of holes as the basket is rotated during a spray rinse operation. Some of the water is atomized into a fine spray as it passes through the holes, while another portion splashes down the basket side and yet another portion splashes inward over the inwardly projecting basket lip.
French Pat. No. 1,057,338 discloses a series of cells 18 in an upper portion of the basket sidewall and inlet water 19 through which soap suds are withdrawn during rinse as water is introduced through a water discharge 7.
In the washers having forceful introduction of fill water, the water can deflect from clothes within the tub and splash from the washer and/or between the tub and washer cabinet onto the internal mechanisms within the washer.